Kawari
by Ascot no miko
Summary: AU fanfic. In another dimension, the roles of pilot and repairer are switched around. The scene opens with young Kazuhi Hikura, a senior Pilot Candidate... (6/10/02 :: Part 1 Up)
1. Prologue

**Notes**: Ah, isn't twisting the Megami Kouhosei universe around just shibby? This fic focuses on dear little Kazuhi Hikura, because I love her and she's ubershibby. As you read, you'll notice a few big differences in this universe. ^__^;; This fic starts just before Yu and Kazuhi become an official pilot/repairer team. And as a side note, is the Japanese term for change, alternate. Why did I use that? Because I didn't have a better idea for a title. Original, aren't I? *sarcasm drip*  
  
**Warnings**: AU, possible OOC, as well as utter strangeness.  
  
**Couplings**: Ernest x Garu hintings, Rio x Phil hintings, and Tune still loves Ernest. Basically, the same as the show.  
  
**Dedication**: Kay Willow-san, for telling me that I should write this when I mentioned the idea. ^__^ *heartmark* You're such a nift person, Kay-san, and your fanfics are ubershibby. Thank you!  
  
**Disclaimer**: Kazuhi is wonderful and fun to draw, but I'm afraid that I cannot claim the ownership of her.  


  
  
**Kawari**  
  


_  
Prologue_  
  
  
I paused, listening. I couldn't hear anything except the wind, but I knew that she was there. Somewhere. Briefly, I thought I heard footsteps behind me, but that was impossible, because I was standing too close to the crevice for her to have been able to sneak around. Unless she had climbed up the side of the rock, in which case she would be right-  
  
Swish!  
  
-there.  
  
I dodged, barely, as her arm came near my neck, attempting to disable my movements. I was more agile than she, though, so it wasn't that hard to move from underneath the attack and force her away. I jumped back a few feet, a bit nervous, and tried to locate the other fighters that I knew were nearby.  
  
A bit of static sounded in my helmet. Yu's voice came in, 30 degrees left, closing fast.  
  
I wanted to thank him, but my newest opponent came much too quickly for me to do anything of the sort. I spun around quickly to intercept her attack, catching her arm with my hand and flipping her over my shoulder. She hit the side of the mountain hard and fell limply, beaten. I barely had time to celebrate my victory before my original opponent came at me again, recovered from her initial failure. I squatted abruptly, confusing her, and came up with double intensity. She was likewise incapacitated.  
  
I stood up, taking the free time I had gained to catch my breath. Darting my eyes from left to right, I quietly asked, Anyone else?  
  
None near you, Yu replied, and I smiled as I pictured him assiduously watching the screen and adjusting the settings to fit my current status. There is someone past the left hill, near the cavern. She's looking around for you. Number 36.  
  
_Yumiko_, I though, smiling. Is she the last?  
  
  
  
I moved immediately, choosing to climb up the rocks and surprise Yumiko from the top. It would have made Yumiko's day to surprise me, especially now that I've made it to Top. She and I had been more or less competing for it in our earlier days, but I was quicker than she. Yumiko dislikes me for that, I believe.  
  
In any case, I was closing in on her fast, and I quickly questioned Yu, Does she know I'm here?  
  
was Yu's reply, as calm and confident as ever.  
  
_Good_, I thought briefly, coming to the edge of the rocks. It would be over soon if I was able to time my attack correctly. If not, I'd most likely have to waste around five minutes or so trying to spar with her, and that would be much more difficult than a stealth attack. In terms of hand-to-hand combat, Yumiko would have the advantage. She had a greater endurance while I had speed and I doubt that I could hold out very long. No, it had to be a quick attack, or I was finished.  
  
My eyes narrowed, crouching on the edge of the small cliff, and I waited until she had come nearly underneath me. I paused for a few seconds, barely breathing, as she closed off the distance between us. A few more degrees to the left and-  
  
I leapt, cutting her neck with one quick swipe, and I kicked out a leg to bring her to the ground. Yumiko yelped in surprise, her arms flying out to catch me and bring me down with her, but I ducked away. My hand darted out quickly and pulled at her operating system, crippling her.  
  
A bell rang out with cool confidence, and I smiled softly.  
  
I won.  
  
It only took a few minutes to exit the Pro-Ing, and I calmly walked to stand beside my brother. Yu glanced at me as I approached, but soon turned back to completing the session information. He quickly documented the data and saved it. He then turned to me. Nice job.  
  
I smiled, and quietly replied,   
  
One thing you should know about my brother and I: we don't need many words. He's been my repairer for about a year and a half now, and we've gone through all of the victories and defeats together. Not to mention that he _has_ been my older brother for my entire life. Needless to say, he and I rarely suffered from any of the trials and tribulations that the other pilots and repairers experienced.  
  
Nicely done, ladies. Rill-sensei stated sharply, calling all of the candidates in the room to her attention. A repairer in the back of the room (his name was Hirokazu, I believe) made a scoffing sound, and Rill-sensei glared at him, correcting, And men. That was good work out there. Number 37, especially. Nice sneak attack at the end.  
  
I'm number 37, by the way.  
  
Thank you, Rill-sensei, I replied, nodding my head. I wanted to bow, as it was how I was taught to do in front of my elders, but on the first day Rill-sensei had practically forbid it. She said that it wasted too much time and made her feel old. It had been hard for me to adjust to that, but I had succeeded.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I caught Yumiko rolling her eyes and giving a derisive snort in my direction. My face blushed hotly and I ducked my head, embarrassed. It was hard to be the Top; friends that I had once had were now my enemies, apparently. At least, that's how it was with Yumiko. Aya and Hanae hadn't been any different towards me, and Chiaki was still overly friendly. I couldn't help but feel bad for my attack towards Yumiko; it was a bit cheap, I admit, but she was taking it much too seriously. I just couldn't-  
  
A hand came down on my shoulder, and I looked up at Yu. His face was expressionless, but he murmured, Stop fretting.  
  
My brother knows me _way_ too well.  
  
I responded. I stood at attention for a few more moments until Rill-sensei released us, saying that we were due back here after lunch. Yu and I hung back for a few moments as Yu finished his work, perfecting it to the finest detail. I waited patiently, though I couldn't help but note that he was being a perfectionist again. I didn't voice my thought, but I've told him that before.  
  
The phone in the waiting area rang, and Rill-sensei went to answer it. I usually wasn't one to eavesdrop on other's conversations, but it was difficult not to hear her and my curiosity overcame me. Under the pretense of reading the data on the computer screen, I began to listen.  
  
Rill here, she began. Uh-huh. Right. So she's finally decided to quit, has she? Oh, her EX? Okay. Right. I'll select someone right away, sir. The ceremony will start after lunch, if we're on time. All right. Goodbye. She hung up the phone, and I burrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I wondered who she had been talking about.  
  
I was contemplating asking Yu for his opinion, though I doubted he had even listened, when I realized that Rill-sensei was nearing our position. I stood tall immediately and nodded. Yu, in contrast, barely seemed to notice that either of us were there.  
  
Number 37? was her greeting, somehow sounding calm and excited at the same time. It was strange.  
  
Yes, Rill-sensei? I responded in earnest. At that time, Yu finished what he had been working on and quit the program. He stared up at Rill-sensei with interest in his eyes; apparently, he had been listening.  
  
Both of you, gather your things. Rill-sensei ordered, the corners of her lips edging upwards in a proud smile. You've been upgraded to Pilot.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Wow, isn't the suspense amazing? Yes, the basic idea of this story is that girls and boys have switched positions; all boys are repairers and girls are pilots now. ^__^ And yes, this story does have a plot beside that. In fact, it focuses on Yu and Kazuhi for that very reason. *suspenseful backround music* In any case, please review and tell me what you think. (it is my birthday today, after all. ^_^; Make my new 16-year-old self feel special.)


	2. Part 1

_ **Notes**: Okay, I have a few important things to mention here. One, since all the girls are Pilots, all of the Goddesses are Gods. Coolness, ne? All right. And no, sorry, I didn't change any of the names for the Ingrids - too much work, not enough time, and I really didn't feel like confusing everyone that much more. So, for example, Eeva-Leena is STILL Eeva-Leena, even though Garu named it after Leena in the actual show. But it's all good - like I say: don't ask, just accept. Wondrous.  
  
**Warnings**: Obnoxious Rio and Garu. Swearing. Embarrassed Kazuhi. Possible OOC for like, everyone... *sweatdrops*  
  
**Couplings**: I honestly don't care enough to actually type it all out right now, so... look to the prologue for any questions. (hint: it's the same as the show...)  
  
**Disclaimer**: If I owned Megami Kouhosei, Hiead would have died a LONG time ago. Trust me on this._  
  
  


**Kawari**  


  
  
The vehicle hummed mechanically as it began its trip upwards, and I felt my body tense in anxiety. My eyes were cast downwards as I tried to savor the view that I had last seen before entering the mechanical lift. Chiaki was smiling brightly at me, her silver eyes sparkling, and it was saddening to think that I'd never see her again. Chiaki wasn't a very good pilot and I heard from rumor that she was thinking of transferring to be a doctor - in which case I wouldn't see her again, unless I was hurt somehow. This thought was upsetting to me because I liked Chiaki, even if Yu abhorred her obtrusive nature. But that's a difference between my brother and I; he tends to like the peace and quiet while I don't mind being around hyperactive people like Chiaki. I liked her honesty.  
  
The ceremony hadn't lasted long; in fact, I was truly surprised that it ended so soon. Aya and Hanae had given me comforting smiles during the service, but nothing extraordinary, considering that we weren't that close. They saw that I liked to keep to myself and respected that, though I knew for a fact that Aya practically idolized Yumiko and thus, she would most likely follow whatever view that Yumiko did. Hanae, for her credit, wasn't a follower at all, but she was too busy arguing with Yumiko and Chiaki to really pay attention to me. I had always appreciated observing Hanae; in contrast to her petite stature, she was quite a vociferous and obstreperous person. She was so different from me that I found myself wondering what it would be like to be her.  
  
Finally, there was Yumiko, who surprised me with the malice in her glare. Generally, she tried to look away or ignore me when I challenged her superiority and won, but this time, she leveled me with a glower so strong that I was surprised it wasn't palpable. Her green eyes were fiery and sparked with hatred; I nearly cried out at the sight of it, which gave an impression of my timorous nature. But her glare only lasted a moment and she soon turned away; I think it was because Yu had caught sight of her and given her a glare of his own - and while my elder brother is the kindest person I know, I must admit that he can switch from harmless to dangerous in the blink of an eye.  
  
We've made it.  
  
I looked up from my reminiscing, eyes widening slightly in surprise. My older brother wasn't one to initiate conversations; it was usually I who would begin to speak, most likely because of my instinctive, girlish desire to communicate. At least, that's what Yu told me; at the time I had found it extremely ludicrous, but lately I've been wondering if his comment had any truth to it.  
  
I smiled. Yes, we have. _Despite Yumiko's attempts to stop us_, I though afterwards, feeling a pang of worry erupt in my heart. Yumiko and I had actually been friendly towards each other in the earlier months of candidacy, before she had targeted me as her key opponent.  
  
It's going to be different. Yu continued, staring blankly at the gray walls that we were encased in.  
  
I know.  
  
You could get hurt.  
  
I looked up at him, frowning inquisitively. I've gotten hurt before.  
  
This is different. Yu repeated, turning his gaze away from the walls and towards me. His gray eyes were alight with concern, and to be honest, it scared me. He rarely showed his emotions, even towards me, and now it seemed that he was expressing something stronger than usual. My eyes widened, astonished, as he continued, You are in serious danger now.  
  
I could feel tears coming to my eyes, but I managed a small smile to try and comfort him. I am ready for this. I swear to that.  
  
Then Yu did something that struck me as startling and touching at the same time; he smiled kindly, and stated, I know. But I will worry about you.  
  
Thank you, Oniisama, I replied, casting my eyes to the ground once again. I felt the lift being to slow down and then stop. Before the doors opened unto our new life, I murmured a soft, That means a lot to me.  
  
With that, the doors slid open, and both of us stepped into the unfamiliar facility that was GIS.  
  
It was brighter than GOA, by just a little bit. Both Yu and I stepped out tentatively; I was nervous, but I think that he was just cautious. As my eyes adjusted to the sight, I noticed a group of people standing off to the right of the lift, watching both of us with mixed expressions on their faces.  
  
_They must be the pilots.  
_  
I managed a shy smile, nervously edging closer to Yu. For a moment, silence reigned between us, before a tall blond girl stepped forward, her smile bright and her eyes warm.  
  
the blond girl said kindly, holding out a hand. I'm Leena. I know that you just finished with your initiation ceremony, and I'm pleased to meet you.  
  
Forgetting the past year and a half of lessons, I bowed hastily, my fears overwhelming my discipline. My shyness embarrassed me, but in all honesty, I couldn't help it. Blushing, I practically whispered, Kazuhi Hikura, Leena-san. I'm pleased to meet you as well.  
  
_Well. That went nicely, now didn't it?  
_  
Leena looked surprised at my actions, but she said nothing. Briefly, she looked up at Yu, as if waiting for him to do the same.  
  
Yu Hikura, he added quietly.  
  
From the group, an auburn-haired girl chirped, You two are related?  
  
Hey, cool, her taller, sandy-haired partner stated casually, a grin plastered on his face. That like, _never_ happens.  
  
By the way, the girl continued, jumping forward, I'm Phil. Nice ta' meet you! And thank you _so_ much for introducing us all, Leena.  
  
Leena gave Phil a withering look and rolled her eyes. None of you guys stepped forward until I did, anyway.  
  
Maybe you just want to give them a hug.  
  
Oh, be quiet!  
  
At this point in time, I was beginning to edge away from the spectacle. My brother was calmly tolerating it, but I really didn't like meeting new people. And now, when they were obviously so comfortable with each other, I felt even worse. _I bet I'm never going to fit in.  
_  
You guys just never stop talking, do you? a voice drawled from beside me, and I blinked in surprise; I hadn't even heard someone coming. The boy smirked; he had short green hair and a pair of startlingly long earrings. He winked at me and smirked, continuing, Chatter, chatter, chatter. Don't you two speak?  
  
Garu, stop being mean! Leena ordered, turning away from Phil to reprimand who I assumed was her partner. He was dressed in blue like she was, at least. She glanced at me, her eyes apologetic. I'm so sorry, Kazuhi; he's a jerk.  
  
I was just making a point, Leena. You don't have to be so damned sensitive. Garu muttered back, rolling his eyes. Besides, that's all you girls do anyway. I'd be fuckin' grateful if they didn't talk. At least then we wouldn't have to listen to all of you gossip.  
  
And what's THAT supposed to mean? Phil piped in, her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips. It's not like you and Rio don't make enough noise as it is.  
  
Garu snorted, Not as much as you and Leena when you get in your little girl-talk fests. He raised his voice a few octaves, in a bad imitation of two females. Oh, my god~! Did you HEAR what he said?!' No! What?!' Like, he said-'  
  
Leena smacked him on the side of the head, her expression haggard. For crying out loud, Garu, all I wanted to do was give these two a nice welcome. And you went and screwed it up!  
  
Oh, please, it wasn't going good anyway. Garu commented airily, Ne, Rio?  
  
But Rio didn't appear to be listening to Garu, as he was apparently scrutinizing Yu and I. I blushed as I noticed him; I hadn't seen him earlier due to my observation of Garu and Leena.  
  
Rio grinned at me. Hey, you're cute. Isn't she cute, Phil? Almost as cute as you.  
  
Nervously, my eyes widened and I crept closer to my brother. From beside me, I felt Yu begin to tense up, and even though I didn't look, I knew he was getting angry. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything, because Phil took the moment to bash Rio on the top of the head.  
  
You're such a MORON, Rioroute! Phil snapped instantly, her eyes narrow. Stop flirting with everything FEMALE!  
  
But don't you like it when I flirt with _you_?  
  
RIO, you IRRI-!  
  
a voice broke through the loud voices, surprisingly soft. Everyone turned to look at the boy who had spoken. He had long blond hair and was standing behind a small, blue-haired girl. His eyebrow raised as he continued, Perhaps we should let the newest members of our team take more than two steps in before showing them how annoying we all are.  
  
The girl at his side giggled softly before adding, Or at least let them leave.  
  
There was a protracted silence that followed those remarks, and everyone turned to stare at Yu and I. I'm sure that I looked either embarrassed or scared, I'm not sure which, though I doubt that Yu's expression had changed much at all.  
  
The blue-haired girl stepped forward, a small smile on her face. Hello, Kazuhi-san. My name is Tune, and this is my repairer, Ernest. I'm pleased to meet you as well.  
  
I began, resisting the urge to turn around and run. Thank you. I apologize if we're not voluble enough for you all.  
  
Oh, no, Leena interjected, her blue eyes wide in compassion. Don't you two worry at all. We just get excited whenever a new candidate becomes a pilot and comes up here. In fact, we're sorry for scaring you two like that. She leveled a glare at Garu,   
  
Yeah, whatever, was the green-haired boy's reply, looking bored. He yawned, turning slightly and beginning to walk away. Hey, can you or Phil or someone do the initiation thing? I'm goin' to take a nap.  
  
Oh, no you're not! Leena corrected him, You're going to look at the system controls for Eeva-Leena, remember? He was off today.  
  
Aw, shit, Leena, can't that wait until tomor-  
  
Leena's voice was firm as she said this, and I was impressed at how much steel she managed to put into that one simple statement. We are doing it today, because I am _not_ going to have Him be off if there's a battle. It's _annoying_.  
  
All RIGHT already, but the stats say that He's just fine. Garu snapped in her direction, rolling his eyes. Both of them began to walk away as he continued, I seriously think that it's all in your head.  
  
Just fix it, you dolt.  
  
They rounded the corner and disappeared, oblivious to the fact that everyone was watching them.  
  
Rio murmured, breaking the silence that reigned. Phil and I can show em the ropes, ne, Phil? That is, if you two don't want to help. His comment was geared towards Tune and Ernest, and the latter gave a soft smile.  
  
Go right ahead, Ernest agreed kindly, glancing at his partner to ensure that it was all right for her as well. Tune smiled and gave Rio a nod as Ernest continued, Luhma-Klein needs to be looked over from yesterday's battle.  
  
He was off as well, was Tune's appraisal, I'm beginning to think that there's somewhat of an epidemic or something for the Gods.  
  
That's impossible, Phil replied, I mean, unless there was some kind of computer virus or whatnot. But Agui-Keimeia is doing fine. But anyway, are you two ready?  
  
The last comment was directed at my brother and myself, and I gave a start before nodding slightly. Yes, we are ready. I didn't look back at Yu, but if I knew my brother as well as I thought I did, he was impatient. Myself, I didn't mind waiting (it was in my nature), but Yu disliked being held up.  
  
All right, Phil continued with a smile. I'll take you, Kazuhi, and Rio will take Yu. She paused after she said this, and then added, Pilots and Repairers are in different sections, so it'll take less time this way. Is that all right with you two?  
  
I shifted nervously, not sure if I wanted to be separated from my brother so quickly, but quietly answered, I- I suppose so.  
  
Okay, then, commented Phil offhandedly, Let's go.  
  
  
  
  
Pilots get their own rooms, unlike at GOA, Phil was saying as we walked down a long hallway. The walls seemed to be made of some kind of steel, and the end result looked almost like what I thought the inside of a new gun would look. It was intimidating, though Phil's running commentary made it easier to tolerate. It felt... safer, somehow. Phil continued, I was so thrilled when I found that out, you have no idea. I mean, when I was a candidate, I had to stay with two absolutely horrid girls. I am so not kidding; one of them was this snobby girl - she was so positive that she was going to be pilot, and she ended up in medicine. Serves her right. The other girl was nice enough, I guess, but she always got mad at me whenever I tried to speak to her. She was the epitome of perfectionist', I swear.  
  
I knew that Phil was babbling to fill up the silence that surrounded us, though I did not oblige her by talking. Not that I was upset with her for being so voluble, but that I was still worried about making a bad impression. In fact, I was so wrapped up with my own thoughts that I didn't realize Phil was waiting for a response until she was openly staring at me.  
  
I blushed and stammered, I- I understand. I was lucky enough to have shared my dorm with two more appealing girls. Hanae and Chiaki, easily the two nicest girls in my group, had been my roommates, and I was lucky for that. Yumiko and Aya shared the extra dorm (we had been short one person), and it was sufficient explanation as to why Aya was practically Yumiko's servant.  
  
Oh? Well, that's cool, responded Phil. She looked as if she was going to say more, but suddenly stopped with that line of thinking and gestured to a door on the right, Here's your room. Leena's right across the hall and I'm to your right. Tune is right across from me. You don't have to worry about being alone. She said this with a sort of half-grin on her face, as if she wasn't sure how I'd react to her statement.  
  
I smiled softly, nodding to her. Quietly, I murmured, Thank you, Phil-san. I appreciate your help.  
  
No problem, was her reply, her smile broadening. Your stuff's already in there, so you don't have to worry about that at all. Do you want me to show you where the cafeteria is? Supper is going to be starting soon, so we could go now if you want, but it'll be a little while longer and-  
  
That's quite all right, Phil-san, I interrupted, and then blushed because I did so. Vaguely, I thought of shrinking behind Yu, only to remember that he wasn't there. This thought surprised me; I honestly couldn't remember the last time that Yu hadn't been near me. In fact, I doubt he would have left me now, except for the reason that Rio was so insistent on getting everything over with. Now that I thought about it, though, I realized that the last time he and I had been separated during the day must have been over two years ago, when we first arrived at GOA. I remember being horribly scared; until then, Yu had always been near me.  
  
Phil shrugged; she ignored my intervention, despite how rude it had been, and replied, Okay, then. I'm sure you won't have any trouble finding it anyway. By the way, if you want to find your brother, his dorm is down this hallway and to the right. There'll be a sign that points them out; you can't miss it. With that, Phil waved and said, I'll see you at practice tomorrow, okay?  
  
I replied, briefly meeting her eyes and smiling slightly, I will see you. Thank you.  
  
Phil gave one last grin before turning and leaving the area. Only after the sound of her footsteps died out did I relax a little, leaning slightly against the wall. I didn't open the door to my room; everything seemed to be going too fast as it was, after all, and I really didn't need to enter until it was time for bed. What I really wanted to do was search for my brother, but more than likely, he was busy with other things and I'd just be getting in the way.  
  
_Besides_, I thought, frowning slightly, _aren't I the Pilot here? I shouldn't be so... clingy._ It pained me to think this, but I knew that I tended to hide behind my brother when things became hard to manage. Not on the battlefield, of course - that would be impossible - but before, whenever Yumiko or Aya hassled or teased me, it was Yu who would scare them away, not I. But still, despite my thirst to prove myself, it was lonely to just stand alone, and I really did want to find Yu.  
  
I straightened, proceeding to walk away from the wall in the opposite direction that Phil had run. If her instructions had been correct, then it wouldn't take me more than a few minutes to arrive at Yu's dormitory, and then it would most likely be time for supper.  
  
I walked quickly, keeping my eyes mainly on the floor; it was a habit of mine, one which Rill-sensei had been trying to rid me of like my bowing. Soon, I reached the intersection, turned right and-  
  
-proceeded to run right into someone. My eyes widened as I was pushed back; mostly, I was just surprised. It took me awhile to take in the person I had run into: he was tall and dark-haired, with eyes of an undistinguishable color. Briefly, I tried to remember if I had seen him earlier, but he wasn't one of the repairers as far as I knew. He wasn't a doctor or any other personnel, either; his uniform was white and fashioned like that of a Pilot. And yet -  
  
I blushed, fighting the urge to bow as I apologized, I'm sorry, sir, I didn't see you.  
  
You're the new Pilot of Tellia-Kallisto, aren't you? the man asked, though he didn't seem to ask it so much as confirm it. In my disconcerted state, I accidentally looked him in the eyes; he didn't reveal any type of emotion, positive or otherwise, as he spoke, and I could do in reply was nod bashfully. I could feel my cheeks grow hot as the embarrassment of running into him set in.  
  
The man before me took in my appearance calmly, opting to say nothing for a few moments as he studied me. I found myself growing self-conscious as he seemingly analyzed me, but luckily, he soon ceased to do so. The tall man smiled almost mysteriously and held out a hand for me to shake.  
  
he greeted quietly, My name is Kuro.


End file.
